Un seul enfant de toi
by alicia0630
Summary: Un seul enfant de toi est une OS basée sur la chanson "Une seul enfant de toi" de Phil Barney. Elle est en trois versions différentes. La première est un POV de House, la seconde un POV de Cuddy et la troisième, est la chanson modifiée.
1. Version 1 POVHouse

Un seul enfant de toi...

Version 1

_[POV=House]_

Ca faisait un peu plus de 13 mois que nous étions ensemble, tous les deux. Nous étions en février et très bientôt nous allions être trois. Tu ressemblais à une grosse vache avec ton ventre bien rond, mais ce n'étais pas pour me déplaire, au contraire, tu avais plus de formes.

C'est vrai que j'avais pas assuré au début de ta grossesse, j'avais pris peur et tout. Je me suis bien rattrapé après, je me pliais en quatre pour satisfaire tes désirs et j'avais même annoncé à tout l'hôpital que c'était moi le père et qu'on était ensemble, que ça leur plaisent ou non.

Ce matin là il faisait froid, et je t'avais laissée seule à la maison pour passer une journée avec Wilson, entre hommes. Tout en parlant et en buvant du whisky, je n'arrêtais pas de dire que junior serait un verseau. Wilson me prenais pour un taré, un papa poule, car je n'arrêtais pas de lui parler de notre fils. Tout au long de la journée, on avait continué de parler de toi, mon rayon de soleil, et de notre progéniture. On rigolait tout les deux en nous imaginant tous ensemble dans 10 ans, quand soudain, mon téléphone a sonné. C'était Cameron, je ne lui avais pas laissé le temps de finir, j'avais raccroché et j'avais laissé Wilson en plan en lui disant que j'étais papa. J'avais pris un taxi, qui m'a déposé devant le Princeton. Je suis monté en maternité aussi rapidement que me le permettais ma jambe en me demandant si c 'était une fille ou un petit gars.

Tout mes larbins, ou mon équipe si tu préfères, m'attendaient avec une expression étrange sur le visage et Cameron m'a donné notre fils, Cayden. Wilson est arrivé derrière moi à ce moment là et c'est lui qui m'a annoncé, d'une voix tremblante et remplie de tristesse, que ce petit bout d'homme est tout ce qu'il me restait.

Tout le personnel de l'hôpital, ton hôpital, ma Lisa, étaient très gentil, Wilson est resté à mes côtés. J'étais silencieux, avec notre fils dans mes bras, et j'essayais de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. J'avais beaux chercher, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi son si petit cœur battait et que le tien s'était éteins.

Cet enfant est tout ce que j'attendais, mais j'aurai préféré que tu sois à mes côtés, que tu sois là pour écrire le début de son histoire, l'histoire de notre fils, Cayden.

Mon rayon de soleil, mon amour, ma vie, ma Lisa, je dis tout ça aujourd'hui, dix ans après ton départ. Je viens te rendre visite toutes les semaines avec notre fils, mais pas aujourd'hui. J'avais envie d'être seul avec toi… Ca fait dix que tu as fais le vide, dix ans que tu m'as laissé, que tu nous as laissé, dix ans de solitude. C'est notre petit ange que comptent mes rides et il me dit qu'il t'aime à travers moi. Il a ton sourire et ton regard, le regard que tu me faisais tous les matins à ton réveil.

Aucune femme n'as prit ta place, personne ne pourrait te remplacer. Le petit est là, et je l'aime pour deux. Tu apparais devant mes yeux à chaque instant où je pense à toi. C'est toujours la même image de toi qui me vient, celle où tu me tiens la main et me sourit avec amour.

A jamais à moi,

A jamais à toi,

A jamais à nous…

THE END !


	2. Version 2 POVCuddy

Un seul enfant de toi...

Version 2

_[POV=Cuddy]_

_Mon amour, je te vois assis là, à ton piano avec un verre de scotch à la main et ton regard est triste, démunit de toute vie. Que j'aimerai être à tes côtés en ce moment et te serrer dans mes bras. Je te regarde posé ton verre sur le piano juste près de la bouteille de ton liquide brun et d'un flacon de… Mais attends, ne me dis pas que tu as recommencé à prendre cette saloperie Greg ! Non, ne fais pas ça ! Je t'en prie, pas de Vicodin, tout sauf ça ! Je te vois avalé cette cochonnerie sous mes yeux mais je ne peux rien faire d'où je suis et ça me brise le cœur. Et en plus, tu bois du scotch juste après mais t'es fou ! Tu veux te tuer ou quoi ! Mon regard se dirige vers l'étiquette du tube et qu'est-ce que je vois d'écris dessus :_

_**« Patient : Grégory House**_

_**Médecin : Dr. James Wilson »**_

_Oh lala, celui-là, si je pouvais, je lui remonterai les bretelles. Hé, mais où tu vas mon chéri ? Pourquoi tu t'es levé si brusquement ? Ohhhh tu prends juste la photo de moi que tu as posé sur la cheminée et tu reviens t'asseoir au piano, tu me cache quelque chose là ! A te voir comme ça, toucher et regarder ainsi la photo, je dois beaucoup te manquer._

**House** : Tu me manques Lisa, tu es partie si vite ! On n'a pas eu le temps de tout se dire, de tout découvrir. Et en plus, tes fesses et les jumelles me manques. _*sourire aux coins des lèvres*_

_Mon House, mon emmerdeur de première, toi aussi tu me manques éperdument. Tu me feras toujours rire, même d'où je suis, à chaque fois que je t'observe, que je t'écoute, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire. A chaque fois que tu embrasse la photo de moi, c'est moi que tu embrasse. Tu le répète souvent à James ça ! Et voilà, tu m'embrasse, et j'aime ça. Tu as l'air vraiment triste en posant la photo sur le piano en face de toi, à la même place où je me mettais pour t'écouter jouer. _

**House** : J'ai écrite cette chanson pour toi, Lisa, mon rayon de soleil. J'espère que tu l'entends d'où tu es.

_Je te vois posé tes doigts si délicats sur les touches mais tu ne joue pas, tu restes là, figé sur ton tabouret à me regarder. Je t'écouter chanter cette sublime mélodie, si douce, si mélancolique, si… puissante. Ta voix rauque est remplie d'émotions. Je peux entendre ta tristesse, ton amour pour moi, la colère de mon départ, et la passion… _

**House** : Cette soirée là il faisait froid

J'avais rendez-vous chez Wilson

Et tout en roulant à moto

J'disais l'petit s'ra un verseau

_La colère et le chagrin de ma perte s'accentue fort, je le vois, je le sens mon amour._

**House** : Qu'il est ton sourire, ton regard

Quand tu te lève le matin

Avec l'amour et tout l'espoir

Que j'ai quand tu me tiens la main

_Je remarque qu'au fur et à mesure que cette magnifique chanson avance, tes yeux deviennent rouge et s'embuent de larmes. Tu commences à avoir du mal à chanter, ta respiration devient haletante, saccadée. Oh mon âme-sœur, ma perte te fais tant de mal, et j'en suis vraiment désolée. Te voir dans cet état m'es insupportable. _

**House** : Et moi je ne comprenais pas

Que dans son cœur y'avait la vie

Et qu'dans le tien, il faisait froid

_Les larmes jaillissent aussi vite et roulent sur tes joues aussi vite qu'une cascade qui se jette dans un lac… C'est trop dur de te voir pleuré ainsi, de voir l'homme de sa vie être si malheureux par votre faute. _

_Pendant la seconde et dernière partie de la chanson, je vois ton regard, ton corps et ta voix sont sans vie, si je ne te connaissais pas comme je te connais, j'aurai pu croire que c'est une marionnette ou un robot qui joue du piano à cet instant. _

**House** : Ca fait 10 ans qu't'as fais le vide

Ca fait 10 ans qu'tu n'es plus là

C'est le ptit homme qui compte mes rides

Il dit qu'il t'aime à travers moi

_Tout le reste de la chanson, les tremblements, les larmes et les émotions étaient toujours aussi vivaces. Te voir comme ça, me fend le cœur, le corps tout entier se déchire comme on déchire une feuille de papier. Oh mon amour, mes amours, je vous aime de tout mon être. _

**House** : Ma Lisa, ça fait 10 ans que tu es partie rejoindre les anges. J'espère qu'ils veillent sur toi et j'espère aussi que tu m'attends, que tu n'as pas trouvé un Cupidon pour me remplacer. On se retrouvera bien assez tôt mon ange, ma dulcinée, mon rayon de soleil. Il y a tant de choses que je ne t'ai pas dites si tu savais mon amour.

_Oh, c'est toi mon Cupidon ! Personne ne te remplacera. Tu es unique, et je t'attends, je vous attends tous les deux. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais très bien. Je veille sur vous deux, vous, les deux hommes de ma vie !_

**House **: Tu me manques Liz !

_Tu me manques aussi Greg, plus que tu ne l'imagine._

**House** : A très vite amour ! Je t'aime…

_Oh oui à très vite. Je t'aime…_

**House** : A jamais à moi

A jamais à toi

**Ensemble : A jamais à nous…**

THE END !


	3. Chanson

Un seul enfant de toi…

Chanson

C'était le mois de février  
Ton ventre était bien rond  
C'est vrai qu'on l'attendait  
On voulait l'appeler Cayden

Cette soirée là, il faisait froid  
J'avais rendez-vous chez Wilson  
Et tout en roulant à moto  
J'disais l'petit s'ra un verseau

Avoir un seul enfant de toi  
Ca f'sait longtemps que j'attendais  
Le voir grandir auprès de toi  
C'est le cadeau dont je rêvais  
Qu'il ait ton sourire, ton regard  
Quand tu te lèves le matin  
Avec l'amour et tout l'espoir  
Que j'ai quand tu me tiens la main

Et puis on m'a téléphoné  
Et moi bien sûr, j'ai tout quitté  
Wilson, l'appart et l'whisky  
J'dev' nais papa, c'était magique

Puis mon wiwi m'a déposé  
Devant la porte de la clinique  
Et comme un fou je suis monté  
Garçon ou fille c'était critique

Avoir un seul enfant de toi  
Ca f'sait longtemps que j'attendais  
Le voir grandir auprès de toi  
C'est le cadeau dont je rêvais  
Qu'il ait ton sourire, ton regard  
Quand tu te lèves le matin  
Avec l'amour et tout l'espoir  
Que j'ai quand tu me tiens la main

Ils m'ont tendu un paquet d'langes  
Dans lequel petit homme dormait  
Puis ils m'ont dit, d'une voix étrange  
Que c'était tout ce qui m' restait

Tout le Princeton était gentil  
Et moi je ne comprenais pas  
Que dans son coeur y' avait la vie  
Et qu' dans le tien, il faisait froid

Avoir un seul enfant de toi  
Ca f'sait longtemps que j'attendais  
Le voir grandir auprès de toi  
C'est le cadeau dont je rêvais  
Qu'il ait ton sourire, ton regard  
Quand tu te lèves le matin  
Avec l'amour et tout l'espoir  
Que j'ai quand tu me tiens la main

Ca fait dix ans qu' t'as fais le vide  
Ca fait dix ans qu'tu n'es plus là  
C'est le p'tit homme qui compte mes rides  
Il dit qu'il t'aime à travers moi

Personne depuis n'a pris ta place  
L'enfant est là et j' l'aime pour deux  
Ton image est bien trop vivace  
Et c'est bien celle que j'aime le mieux

Avoir un seul enfant de toi  
Ca f'sait longtemps que j'attendais  
Le voir grandir auprès de toi  
C'est le cadeau dont je rêvais  
Qu'il ait ton sourire, ton regard  
Quand tu te levais le matin  
Avec l'amour et tout l'espoir  
Qu' j'avais quand tu m' tenais la main


End file.
